Poseidon II and the Joyful Boy
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: Inspired to act on her feelings for Luffy by the women in his crew, Shirahoshi is determined to make sure that he will remember her fondly. Full story to be found on A03.


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

 **[PJB]**

 **Poseidon II and the Joyful Boy**

 **[PJB]**

Following Caribou's attempted kidnapping of Princess Shirahoshi and the stiff confrontation between the Big Mom and Straw Hat Pirate crews, the Straw Hats were offered to rest at the Ryugu Palace for the night until they were ready to set sail for the New World half of the Grand Line. Gladly accepting with no protests whatsoever, the Straw Hats made the best of their time moving about the home of Fishman Island's royalty from gorging themselves on good food in Captain Monkey D. Luffy's case to enjoying the palace's spa in the case of Nami, Nico Robin, and Shirahoshi herself.

As she and her friends surrounded themselves in the relaxing steam, Nami let loose a contented sigh. "Do you know what the best thing about this is, girls?" She asked rhetorically.

Deciding to humor her question, regardless, Robin answered with her usual smile. "No perverse men, old and young alike, to spy on us?"

"Yep." Nami replied with a laugh.

The giant Mermaid Princess nearby, Shirahoshi, couldn't help but shriek at the implications as she covered herself in embarrassment much to Nami and Robin's amusement of her innocence. "Um, can Luffy be counted as a spying pervert?" She asked shyly.

That question actually surprised Nami and, to a degree, Robin. The former was quick to calm down the worrying princess by telling what she was absolutely sure of was the truth. "Oh, you don't need to worry. Luffy's a lot of things, but, not counting that one time I gave him a nosebleed years ago, he has no perverted bone in his body whatsoever. And even if he did, he'd probably be way more better than that Decken psycho could ever hope to be."

Seeing Shirahoshi relax, Nami smiled while Robin showed a coyer grin before commenting. "Nonetheless, I doubt that he isn't attracted to beautiful women such as yourself, Princess."

While Nami was wondering what Robin was playing at, Shirahoshi's shock gave way to a happy look. "Really?"

As Nami looked even more shocked by the conversation, Robin cheerfully went on. "Oh, yes, and what's not attractive about you? You're kind, brave when you need to be, and have the loveliest appearance to match."

Shirahoshi blushed from the compliments, but then looked uncertain. "I wish Luffy wouldn't have such a problem with remembering or pronouncing my name. Does he do that a lot with other people?"

Still unsure about the seemingly non-existent point of the topic, Nami replied. "Every now and then, but seriously, what's up with all the Luffy talk?" Then it finally hit her and roused a cheeky grin. "Unless you like him as more than a friend!"

As Shirahoshi gasped with a deeper blush, Robin chuckled. "It appears that our captain has earned the crush of Fishman Island's very princess herself."

Shirahoshi stuttered to reply back. "Well, yes, but it sounds ridiculous when you think about it. Luffy and I are so different from one another."

Robin and Nami's smiles took a kinder disposition towards the Mermaid Princess. Robin then said. "You never know if you don't try. In fact, since Luffy seems to have mastered his Devil Fruit power enough to enlarge his limbs, perhaps he can enlarge his whole body to spend time with you."

As Shirahoshi processed that possibility, Nami whistled. "Well, that's one way of kissing a gorgeous giant Mermaid."

While the Mermaid in question blushed even harder from the thought of that, Robin's coy smile returned. "Who said they would stop at kissing? Either way, I recommend contraceptives."

Then it was Nami's turn to blush while Shirahoshi shyly asked. "Excuse me, but why are you giving me advice about myself and Luffy? Don't either of you have feelings for him?" She then gasped loudly when a certain thought came to her. "Or are both of you his future Queens?"

As Nami turned scarlet, a humored Robin then said. "The thought has crossed both of our minds, Princess, but since we are all sailing on the same voyage, it probably wouldn't help that Luffy would have to feel tied to one crew member when he has to worry about all of us. And you seem to have a better shot in opening his eyes at the moment, therefore, we'll help you out. Right, Nami?"

Forcing herself back into the conversation, Nami answered insecurely. "Uh, yeah, let's do that."

Shirahoshi showed a grateful smile. "All right. Thank you, my friends. By the way, what's a contraceptive?"

Embarrassed once again, Nami had to bring herself to whisper into Shirahoshi's ears about preventing reproduction which made the Princess shriek once again as Robin couldn't restrain a laugh.

 **[PJB]**

'Hopefully, this next visit to her room won't be as out of whack as the first time.' Luffy thought to himself as he walked to Shirahoshi's room in the Hard-Shell Tower of the Ryugu Palace.

Having been told by a palace guard that Shirahoshi requested him to speak with her in private, Luffy went to her room without informing his crew about it, figuring it wasn't that much of a big deal and not really interested in seeing Sanji overreact about "goddesses" or whatever. Upon arriving at her room, he let himself in without knocking as usual and when he saw that there wasn't anyone already inside, he looked around before finding a large note on Shirahoshi's bed. Getting a closer look, he read it aloud.

"Dear Luffy, I told Megalo to spend time with Hoe to give us some privacy for the night. Please head to my bathroom and wait for me there. If you can make your whole body as large as my own, please do so for I plan to reward your courage with my own massage. Wait, what?"

Not bothering to read Shirahoshi's signature, Luffy looked stumped at how the note made it out. On one hand, he was told that massages were good, and he actually had imagined if he could become as large as real Giants. On the other, he wasn't sure if he could actually do that and if he could, he'd have to take off his clothes and let Shirahoshi work her magic on him naked. Either way, if her family or Sanji found, Luffy wouldn't hear the end of it.

'Well, Weepyhoshi sounds like she's just going to reward me again for all my hard work lately.' Luffy thought to himself using the nickname he gave her. 'I guess we could've just had another banquet, but that might've been a repeat. That doesn't explain why she wants to reward me like this, though.' Feeling his head hurt from all the thinking, Luffy just gave up rationalizing it. "Ah, to Hell with it." He said aloud as he walked to the bathroom nearby. "What could go wrong, anyway?"

Once he stepped in the immensely large bathroom, Luffy then undressed himself, and once he was as naked as the day he was born, did what he could to make himself enormous. Using the Third Gear form of his Gum-Gum Fruit power, Luffy blew air into his whole body to inflate himself into a Giant-like size which was successful.

Seeing his accomplishment actually made Luffy chuckle. "What do you know? It worked."

Hearing the bathroom door close behind him, Luffy turned slightly to see a blushing Shirahoshi had arrived with bottles of shampoo and bath oils in her arms as she floated with a coated bubble around her waist. Seeing her gaze momentarily look down at Luffy's lap and butt, he was quick to turn away from her and pick up a nearby towel to cover his lower waist.

"Uh, hey, Weepyhoshi." He said awkwardly. While he wasn't easily embarrassed, he knew that if anyone found out about what was going on at the time, stink eyes would be the least of his worries.

"Hello, Luffy." Shirahoshi replied shyly. "Can please sit on that stool over there so that I can massage your back?"

"You got it." When Luffy did so, he then asked. "By the way, why do you want to reward me like this, anyway? I'm not against it, just curious."

Hearing Shirahoshi giggle in spite of her shyness, he heard her say. "I think the girls in your crew told me that you'll understand by my actions than my words."

"If they're telling you to do this, you don't have to unless you're sure."

Hearing a click, Luffy restrained his head from turning before he then felt something foamy and soft on his back. He didn't know what it was at first, but it felt good to him. "I've never been sure of anything else in my life, Luffy, then I do now." Shirahoshi said as the stimulating cause on Luffy's back moved about letting loose pressure and restraining back as it did so.

After a moment of comfort, Luffy finally realized what it felt like. "That feels like skin."

 **[PBJ]**

 **Mature Reading Section Found at Archive of Our Own**

 **[PBJ]**

"Hey, what's up with you guys?" Usopp asked unsurely as Sanji and the Ryugu Kingdom's royal family looked disturbed.

"I don't know why, but I feel as if someone actually had beaten me in an important duty of manhood." Sanji replied grimly.

"I feel that something that I love very much has been despoiled." Neptune answered in his own grim tone with his sons nodding in agreement.

"Uh, okay, I'll see you all later." Usopp commented uncertainly before leaving throne room.

 **[PBJ]**

 **It took a lot of effort, but I think I did good on my very first lemony one-shot and just in time for Shirahoshi's birthday as well. I know I might have been presumptive about Third Gear, but since there's no way canon Luffy could've learned Life Return at this time, it was the best I could do. I also hope you don't mind the inspiration I got from The Testament of Sister New Devil, but I wasn't sure how else to make this start. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
